Eine ominöse Zugfahrt
by James Sirius Potter
Summary: ... oder der Tag an dem ich meinen Kaffee verschüttete - Mia Sommer, freischaffende Journalistin trifft auf einer Zugfahrt einen höchst merkwürdigen Mitreisenden....


Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Mia Sommer. Ich bin 28 Jahre alt und freiberufliche Journalistin. Ich reise sehr gerne und viel, was in meinem Beruf unabdinglich ist. Wo irgendwo eine Story zu holen ist, ich bin vor Ort. Die von Ihnen, die meine Artikel aus diversen Zeitungen und Magazinen kennen, werden sich wundern, wieso ich heute über so ein, sagen wir mal banales Thema berichte. Nun, das ist einfach zu erklären. Wie ich schon erwähnte, bin ich sehr viel unterwegs. Vorzugsweise mit dem Zug, da man während der Fahrt oftmals auf einen, oder mehrere interessante Charaktere trifft und vielleicht da schon eine Story zu holen ist. Außerdem mag ich Zug fahren sehr gerne. Es entspannt mich. Es ist schön, die Umgebung an sich vorbei ziehen zusehen und sich auch darauf konzentrieren zu können, was hinter dem Steuer eines Wagens nicht möglich ist. Kommen wir aber nun zu dem Tag und der Person von der ich Ihnen erzählen möchte.

Es war ein Tag, wie jeder andere auch. Die Sonne schien hoch vom Himmel, hatte ihren Höchststand allerdings noch nicht erreicht und ließ die Luft ein wenig flimmern. Der Menschenauflauf auf dem Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, enorm. Meine Laptoptasche auf der linken Schulter, einen großen Becher Triple Cafe Mocha mit Sahne und Mochatopping, den ich gerade noch erstanden hatte, in der linken Hand, die Minolta um den Hals und meine ikleine/i Reisetasche in der rechten, kämpfte ich mich durch die Massen zu meinem Gleis. Mein Blick fiel im Vorbeilaufen in das Reisecenter und ich war froh, mein Ticket bereits gestern Abend online gebucht zu haben. An meinem Gleis angekommen, suchte ich den Raucherbereich der, dank der neuen, gelben Umrandung auf dem grauen Beton, noch deutlicher gekennzeichnet wurde, stellte meine Tasche zwischen meine Beine und nestelte umständlich an der Hintertasche meiner Jeans herum, um an meine Zigaretten zu kommen, was sich als weitaus schwieriger erwies, durch das Laptop, was mir noch an der Schulter baumelte und dem Kaffee in der Hand. Endlich hatte ich es doch geschafft, mir eine Zigarette anzuzünden, peinlichst genau darauf achtend, dass ich während meines „Tanzes", den ich aufführen musste, um an einen weiteren Nagel für meinen Sarg zu kommen, nicht die gelbe Absperrung übertreten hatte. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich finde es gut, dass den Nichtrauchern die Möglichkeit gegeben wird, sich von Rauchern fern zu halten, ich hatte nur etwas gegen die Art und Weise, wie man uns Raucher zusammen trieb und einengte. Was sollte dieses gelbe Viereck auf dem Boden? Warum hat man nicht gleich einen Käfig hingestellt, um die Spezies Raucher wegzuschließen? Da dies jetzt aber kein Artikel über das Nichtrauchergesetzt in der Öffentlichkeit werden soll, wenden wir uns lieber wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zu.

Ich stand also da, rauchte meine Zigarette, trank genüsslich meinen Kaffee und wartete auf meinen Zug, der mich nach Hamburg bringen sollte, da dort Morgen die Queen Mary II einlaufen würde. Ein Ereignis, das ich aus privaten Gründen schon auf keinen Fall versäumen wollte. Ich hob gerade wieder den Becher an meinen Mund, als ich heftig von hinten angerempelt wurde. Ich stolperte über meine Tasche und konnte mich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten, besser gesagt, wurde ich von einem etwas größeren jungen Mann festgehalten, der mich jetzt leicht schief angrinste. Mein Kaffee hatte nicht soviel Glück. In meiner Verzweiflung, nicht hinfallen zu wollen, hatte ich den Becher und wohl auch die Zigarette einfach fallen lassen. Höflich bedankte ich mich bei meinem Retter, bevor ich mich wutentbrannt nach dem ungehobelten Klotz umsah, der daran Schuld war, dass mein Lebenselixier gerade in kleinen, hellbraunen Rinnsalen auf die Schienen tröpfelte. „Der da hinten war es.", sagte jemand hinter mir und eine Hand, die über meine Schulter gestreckt wurde, deutete auf einen schwarzen, fettigen Haarschopf, in schwarzer Kleidung, der sich regelrecht durch die Menschenmenge boxte. Und da fuhr auch schon mein Zug ein. Also keine Zeit mehr, einen neuen Kaffee zu besorgen. Ich hob den Becher vom Boden auf, warf einen letzten traurigen Blick zu dem nassen Fleck, der einmal mein Kaffee gewesen war, warf den Becher in den Müll, ergriff meine Tasche und reihte mich in die Schlange, die darauf wartete, in den Zug einsteigen zu dürfen.

Gott sei Dank gab es Platzreservierungen. Deswegen hatte ich es auch nicht sonderlich eilig in den Zug zu kommen und einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern. Viele meiner Mitreisenden dachten wohl ähnlich und so wurde es eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Ich lief gemächlich die Abteile entlang, auf der Suche nach Waggon 2 Sitzplatz 13. Ich war nie sonderlich Abergläubig, doch heute sollte ich es werden. Da saß er auf Sitzplatz 15. Schwarze, fettige Haare, Hakennase, schwarzes Seidenhemd, lässig zurückgelehnt, die Hände ineinander verschlungen auf der Tischplatte liegend und mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster blickend.

Ich starrte meinen zum Leben erwachten Alptraum, mit offenem Mund an und hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich mich eigentlich setzen wollte. Ihm gegenüber. Dem Mann, der meinen Kaffee vor nicht ganz 10 Minuten verschüttet hatte und nun die Frechheit besaß, sich hier breit zu machen. Mein Starren schien ihm wohl nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er drehte jetzt den Kopf in meine Richtung und blickte mich, eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehend, fragend an. Mein nicht sonderlich intelligenter Gesichtsausdruck wich einer bösen Miene, die mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde, als ich meine Reisetasche in die Gepäckaufbewahrung über unseren Köpfen hievte, mein Laptop auf den Platz neben mir sinken ließ und mich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Fenster und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde erneut mürrisch. Auch ich schaute nun aus dem Fenster, in dem sich sein Gesicht spiegelte. Mehr in Gedanken versunken, als wirklich darauf zu achten, was ich tat, musterte ich diese Spiegelung, was natürlich gleich wieder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue quittiert wurde.

„Haben sie sich noch nicht satt gesehen?", schnarrte er mit einer Stimme, bei der es mir unangenehm kalt über den Rücken lief. Ich wandte mich dem Besitzer der Stimme zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Augen, die auf den ersten Blick nur aus schwarz und weiß zu bestehen schienen. Augen, die sich jetzt in meine bohrten, als wollten sie in mich hineinblicken, um zu sehen, was sich in mir abspielte.

„Bitte?", fragte ich unschuldig und musste mich regelrecht zwingen, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Wolf, der von dem Leittier des Rudels nur durch einen Blick zu kuschen gebracht werden sollte. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich kuschte nicht.

„Sie starren mich an." Seine Stimme klang süßlich und war genauso falsch, wie jetzt das Lächeln, was sich auf die harten Gesichtszüge legte.

„Sie tun es doch genauso.", gab ich ebenso falsch zurück, wobei ich wohl lange nicht so cool ausgesehen hatte, wie der Mann mir gegenüber. Er war nicht sonderlich hübsch. Von seinem exklusiven Geschmack, was Kleidung anging - das Hemd war bestimmt nicht billig - mal abgesehen, machte er einen ziemlich schmuddeligen, fast ungepflegten Eindruck. Die langen Haare, hingen strähnig und fettig an seinem Kopf herunter. Die Haut, die den Anschein erweckte, dass er entweder nur Milchprodukte zu sich nahm, oder zu selten die Sonne sah, war regelrecht bleich. Schwarze Ringe zeichneten sich unter den Augen ab und die Falten, die sich um Mund, Augen und vor allem auf der Stirn abzeichneten, kamen bestimmt nicht davon, dass er sehr viel lachte.

Der Zug fuhr mit einem leichten Ruck an. Mehr aus Reflex unterbrach ich den Blickkontakt und schaute aus dem Fenster. Nur beiläufig bekam ich mit, dass er zur selben Zeit das Gleiche tat.

Wir waren noch nicht richtig aus dem Bahnhof draußen, als er sich regelrecht in seinen Sitz fläzte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine so weit ausgestreckt, dass sie fast unter meinem Sitz waren. „Möchten sie sich vielleicht auf meinen Platz setzen?", fragte ich hämisch, eine Augenbraue dabei hochziehend.

„Danke, ich sitze hier sehr gut.", kam es gelangweilt zurück.

„Ich dachte nur, sie wollten etwas näher bei ihren Füßen sitzen." Ein hämisches Grinsen war alles, was ich als Antwort bekam. _Leicht _gereizt packte ich mein Laptop aus, stellte es auf den Tisch zwischen uns und fuhr es hoch. Was der konnte, konnte ich schon lange. Nun bin ich mit meinen 1,78 cm nicht gerade klein. So war es mir möglich, meine Beine unter dem Tisch so weit zwischen seinen Beinen durchzuschieben, dass sie auf seiner Seite des Platzes waren. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, doch er sagte nichts dazu. So gut es ging ignorierte ich den Mann mir gegenüber und es funktionierte eine halbe Stunde auch ganz gut. Beiläufig bekam ich mit, wie er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche zog und anfing zu lesen. Den Einband erkannte ich sofort und musste schmunzeln. Las er doch wirklich Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz. Wenn man sich den Kerl so betrachtete, würde man ihm diese Lektüre nicht wirklich zutrauen. Ich arbeitete weiter an meinem Laptop, was nach kürzester Zeit ein genervtes Schnauben meines Gegenübers hervor rief. Nach vorne gebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und den Kopf in den Händen, sah er mich über den Rand meines Laptops hinweg an. Ich versuchte auch das zu ignorieren.

„Wäre es ihnen eventuelle möglich, die Tasten ihres Dingsda etwas leiser zu betätigen?", meinte er kurz darauf, als er merkte, dass mich sein Starren nicht beeindruckte. „Es stört meine Konzentration beim Lesen."

Mein Blick wanderte kurz in seine Richtung, bevor ich mich wieder dem Text auf meinem Bildschirm widmete. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass das Tippen, welches nun wirklich nicht besonders laut ist, störender für sie ist, als die Geräuschkulisse des Zuges?", erwiderte ich, ohne auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, das Tippen zu unterlassen.

„Doch, genau das will ich damit sagen.", knurrte er und steckte die Nase wieder in sein Buch.

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, in dem ich doch tatsächlich aufgehört hatte, weiter zu schreiben. Ein bösartiges Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. „Es ist Snape.", sagte ich und senkte meinen Blick wieder auf den Monitor.

Er hob den Kopf und dieser so typische Blick, den ich heute schon des Öfteren an ihm gesehen hatte, traf mich. „Wie bitte?"

„Der Halbblutprinz. Es ist Snape."

„Was sie nicht sagen." Er lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte mich mit seinen dunklen, jetzt ziemlich bösen Augen.

Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, versuchte es mir aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Mit diesem Blick könnten sie glatt als das zu Fleisch geworden Double des Professors durch gehen." Mit seiner nächsten Reaktion hatte ich nun so gar nicht gerechnet. Irritiert schaute ich den Mann an, der jetzt in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. „Mensch, sie können ja auch lachen.", meinte ich trocken, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Was schreiben sie da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte er, drehte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, das Laptop herum und begann zu lesen.

Zu verblüfft, um in irgendeiner Form reagieren zu können, sah ich ihn nur an. „Ich bin Journalistin und schreibe einen Artikel über Menschen in Zügen."

Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Das hier klingt eher so, als würden sie über eine ganz bestimmte Person schreiben." Ich wurde leicht rot. „Sie erwarten jetzt aber nicht, dass ich ihnen bei der Pointe helfe?"

„Ich erwarte gar nichts von ihnen.", erwiderte ich gereizt und wollte ihm den Laptop wieder entreißen, doch er hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest und begann mit der anderen zu tippen.  
„Was tun sie da?"

„Nur hier und da ein paar Fakten, meine Person betreffend, korrigieren."

„Aha. Und welche Fakten sollen das sein?"

Er begann wieder zu lachen, was ihm eigentlich sehr gut stand. „Mürrisch zum Beispiel! Wie wäre es mit Ernst? Oder vom Leben gezeichnet?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wie dramatisch."

„Sie schätzen mich auf Ende 30, Anfang 40? Wirklich schmeichelhaft. Sie erlauben, dass ich das korrigiere?" Auch hier erwartete er wohl keine Antwort, tippte einfach darauf los und drehte mir den Laptop wieder hin, als er geendet hatte.

Ich blickte auf den Bildschirm. „Nun, da hab ich ihnen wohl wirklich geschmeichelt, wenn sie tatsächlich schon 48 Jahre alt sind." Er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch, ohne mich auch nur noch ein bisschen zu beachten. Zum Schreiben hatte ich keine jetzt keine Lust mehr. So entschied ich mich, den Laptop runter zu fahren und die Landschaft ein bisschen zu genießen. Meine Sitzposition wurde auf Dauer etwas unbequem und ich zog meine Füße wieder zu mir. Natürlich kamen sie so den seinen in den Weg, was mir wieder einen dieser typischen Blicke mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, einbrachte.

„Ich steh nicht sonderlich auf füßeln.", meinte er trocken, ohne Anstalten machen zu wollen, seine Füße wieder einzuziehen.

„Ich ebenso wenig. Dann bleibt ihnen wohl nur noch, ihre langen Beine zu sich zu holen."

„Wie käme ich denn dazu, meine Sitzposition zu ändern, wenn die doch so bequem ist."

„Dann müssen sie wohl damit leben, dass meine Füße den ihren im Weg sind, oder aber, sie suchen sich einfach einen neuen Platz.

„Das hätten sie wohl gerne."

„Ich träume von nichts anderem."

„So sehen sie aus."

„Wenigstens habe ich noch Träume."

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich keine mehr habe?"

„Nennen wir es doch einfach weibliche Intuition."

Er grinste dreckig. „Nächster Halt: Kassel-Wilhelmshöhe. Ihre nächsten Reisemöglichkeiten…", kam es gedämpft aus den Lautsprechern. „Ihr Glück. Meine Station.", meinte er noch immer grinsend, packte seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

„Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, wie sie heißen."

„Sie haben nie gefragt.", erwiderte er, drehte sich um und wollte zum Ausgang gehen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Verraten sie mir ihren Namen?"

Er sah über die Schulter, mit diesem stechenden Blick, mir direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Es war der erste wirklich freundliche Blick, den ich von ihm bekommen hatte. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape." Noch bevor ich irgendwie auf die Aussage reagieren konnte, war er verschwunden. Fast so, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst, oder wäre nie wirklich da gewesen.

Und damit endet die Geschichte meiner ominösen Zugfahrt und ich überlasse es Ihnen, wie Sie die Ereignisse interpretieren. Ich danke fürs Lesen und wünsche noch einen schönen Tag. Eine Bitte habe ich jetzt noch an Sie. Sollte Ihnen Severus Snape einmal im Zug begegnen, fragen Sie ihn doch bitte, wieso er diese Art der Fortbewegung nutzt. Ich bedauere zutiefst, es nicht selbst getan zu haben.


End file.
